Gone Mad
Lori and Leni Loud were very close to one another. Sharing a room as the two oldest girls in the Loud House and always helping one another in their time of need. Sure, they had their moments of disagreement and conflict, but that was not enough to break their sisterly bond. But one day, one of them was not happy with the other. Lori was looking around with what to wear today. "Let's see...what should I wear today?" she wondered. She looked around and saw her wear. There was her military getup, her swimwear, her gamer outfit, her High Card costume, the whole nine yards. In the end, she just stuck with what she knew best and smiled. "Can't beat the classics," she said. She was ready to tackle a new day but was about to be met with a little something she never would expect. "LORI LOUD!!!" someone shouted. It was none other than her sister and roommate, Leni. "What's wrong, Leni?" Lori asked. "I can't believe you! You had no right to do something like that!" Leni lashed out. "What? What did I do?" Lori asked a little concerned. "You know darn well what you did!" said Leni. "No I don't!" "Well, figure it out if you don't! All I can say is that I'm not happy with you!" "But why?" "I said figure it out!" With that, Leni scoffed and stormed down the stairs. "What's wrong with her?" Leni asked. Leni was at least happy to see the rest of her siblings. "Good morning, everyone," she said with a smile. "Good morning, Leni," said Lincoln. "Where's Lori?" Lucy asked. "Who?" Leni asked rhetorically. "You know, the firstborn?" Lisa asked. "Sheesh. She's getting even-" "I know who you're talking about! I'm just not speaking to her," Leni retorted. "Did you two get into a big fight?" Lynn asked. "Oh, that would have been ugly," said Lana. "Breakfast, kids!" said their father. The kids all gathered around for breakfast. When Lori sat down, Leni turned the other way and left the table. "What did you do, Lori?" Lincoln asked. "I didn't do anything. Leni just came up to me like that. I just don't know what her deal is, but I gotta find out," said Lori. Leni was busy reading the latest issue of Sixteen and a Half magazine that talked about how to make your hair shimmer and shine like Lake Superior. Lori sat down next to her with an innocent smile. "What do you want?" Leni asked. "Leni, I don't know what's bothering you, but we should talk about this," said Lori. Leni sighed and knew she couldn't stay mad at her older sister. "Well...if you really wanna...it's just..." Leni started. But then, Lori's phone went off. It was her boyfriend, Bobby. "Hello?" she answered. Leni couldn't believe it. She felt like that call came from him at this time just to make it look like Lori was trying to ignore her. "Bobby, I never thought I'd say this, but now's not a good time," said Lori. "I can't believe it! You just wanted to talk with me just so you could ignore me! You're the worst sister ever!" Leni scolded. She then stormed off again. "But, Leni!" Lori tried to call. "Not listening!" said Leni. "Something wrong, babe?" Bobby asked. "You know, I'm starting to wonder what I see in you," Lori responded. She rarely gets genuinely upset toward her man. Leni was going outside to get some fresh air. She was holding Lily in her arms. "See, Lily? It's a nice day out, and right now, it's just the two of us," said Leni. Lily giggled. A little time with her literal baby sister is just what she needed. "Ah..I'm feeling better already," she said. Lori came right on in. "Hi again..." said Lori. "Oh, it's you," Leni groaned. "Leni, why don't you tell me now?" Lori asked. "Fine," said Leni. "And...can I hold Lily in the meantime?" Lori requested. "You promise not to drop her?" "I would never do that." "Okay..." Leni gave Lori Lily and the oldest sister was holding the youngest. "So, what's been bothering you?" Lori asked. "It's like this..." said Leni. Just then, Lily made a... "Poo-poo!" she said. "Oh, now giving Lily to you made her go poo-poo! You did it, you change her!" said Leni. "That's ridiculous! It was literally coincidental!" said Lori. "Talk to the hand!" Leni refused as she shoved her hand in Lori's face. Lori was just about to get as angry at Leni as vice versa. Leni was just sitting on her bed pouting over what Lori did to her. And we don't even know what it was. "Stupid Lori. Always making it seem like when she's oldest, she's gotta be more important. Hmph!" said Leni. Lori could overhear it. "Is that it? Is that why you were upset with me? Because you're jealous that I came before you?" Lori asked. "It's not that at all, you listener on my conversationer!" said Leni. "I can't believe you would do something like that!" "But Leni, I'm just curious as to what I did that made you upset!" said Lori. "Well, I'm still not talking to you about it, and you can just forget about it!" said Leni. Lori tried to be reasonable, but it was getting her nowhere. She turned to the one person who knew how to deal with so many sisters in life: her brother Lincoln. "And everything I did just ended with a coincidental backfire. First Bobby calls me when it was the worst timing imaginable, then Lily makes a mess in her diaper, and now Leni thinks I was spying on her," Lori explained. "Hmm...this is serious. Maybe I could try talking to her. I'll see what I can do and let you know what I find out," said Lincoln. "You'd do that for me?" Lori asked. "Hey, even if we have our differences, we are family," said Lincoln. Lori hugged her brother close. "Thanks, little bro," she said. Lincoln went downstairs to talk to Leni about it, but the sound of a hard smack was hard. Lincoln came back with his cheek swollen and with a hand print on it. "Leni does not want to talk about it!" he winced. This worried Lori immensely. The eldest sister was starting to go up the creek without a paddle. There didn't seem to be anymore ideas she could think of to get Leni to talk to her. "Yo. Need a hand, sis?" Luna asked. "Luna, why is Leni ignoring me and acting like I don't exist to her anymore?" Lori asked. "Is she? That explains the way she acted at breakfast," Luna responded. "She's been acting this way with me all day and I don't know why. I feel like there's something from before that she is still conflicted on me about. Maybe it was what I did to her to make sure she wouldn't get her driver's license," said Lori. "Well, how about you take those wheels for another spin to help her out and go granny go granny go granny go?" Luna suggested. "That's it! Another practice session to get her ready for her next driving test! And this time, I'll use the technique Lincoln used and make sure she passes this time! That might be why she's still mad!" said Lori. "Makes sense to me," said Luna. And so, Lori and Leni were in the family van. "Okay, Leni, are you ready for another shot at getting ready for your driver's test?" Lori asked. "Oh, why not?" Leni sighed. "Okay, turn the key to your good side," said Lori. "You mean the left?" Leni asked. She turned the keys and ignited the engine. "Okay, go-go boot," said Lori. "I know what I'm doing," said Leni. "Quit babying me." They came to a stop sign. "White shoe!" said Lori. "Stop it!" said Leni. "Blinky blink!" said Lori. "You mean the turn signal?" Leni asked. "Now, just turn to the mirror," said Lori. "That's it!" said Leni. She then accelerated so fast she drove off a ramp, bounced off a trampoline, and landed back on the driveway. "If you're gonna use Lincoln's old method instead of the right one...I'M NEVER GONNA PASS!!!" Leni shouted. Lori couldn't believe that that didn't work. Lori was running out of ideas. "I just can't think of what could be making Leni mad at me. I love her very much and she's still not speaking to me," she said. "Maybe you forgot her birthday," said Lola. "No, I couldn't have forgotten that. We all know our birthdays from front to back. But maybe she forgot that it's not her birthday," said Lori. "You could get her an early present and pass it off as a late one if that's what's bugging her," said Lana. "Then that's what I'm gonna do," said Lori. She went to the mall and shopped for a good birthday gift for Leni even though it wasn't her birthday. When she came back, Leni was busy sewing up her latest fashion design and knocked on the door, but Leni couldn't hear it over the sound of the machine. Lori opened up and shouted, "SURPRISE!" This caused Leni to lose focus and shot the machine off before it could wreck her cloth. "Lori!!!" Leni hissed. "Hey, it's okay. I know why you're upset. And I'm here to make it up to here. Happy birthday!" said Lori. Leni couldn't believe it. "Open it up," said Lori. Leni opened it up and saw it was the latest Boyz Will Be Boyz album. "It's the latest Boyz Will Be Boyz album: A Walk On The Mild Side. Do you like it?" Lori asked. "My birthday is two months from now, you know! And you had the gall to think I forgot? There's more to my head than just air, you know!" Leni chastised. "But, Leni, I just wanted-" "Take it back! And then wait till my actual birthday to get it for me!" Lori was shocked. Her sister turned down such a nice gesture. As soon as the dumb blonde left the room, Lori broke out into tears. Lincoln was checking in on her. "Lori?" he asked. "LENI HATES ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!!!" Lori lamented. "I'm sure she just got up on the wrong side of the bed," said Lincoln. "No. She hates me for no reason. I just know it. I tried everything I could to make her feel better, and she just shrugged it off and hated me more than ever," Lori lamented. Leni then came in. "Lori..." said Leni. "Yeah?" Lori asked. "I want your stuff out of my room and into Lincoln's. I don't want you as my roommate anymore," said Leni. Lori's heart just shattered from that. "You don't want me around?" she asked. "Uh-uh," said Leni. "Well, Linc...I guess we're roommates now," Lori sobbed. Lincoln couldn't believe what Leni just said. "Alright, that's enough! Leni, this isn't like you at all! This has got to stop!!!" Lincoln told her. "Huh?" Leni asked. "Look at how far you've taken your issue! Lori's so down that you're forcing her to move out of your room and into mine! And you know what? You never even told her why you're upset with her! Tell her, Leni! Tell her why you're upset with her!" Lincoln explained and ordered. "Okay, fine," Leni sighed. Lori was getting her stuff ready. "I'll be out of here in a few hours, Leni," said Lori. "Lori, listen. I have to tell you why I was upset," said Leni. "You will?" Lori sniffed. "Yeah," said Leni. She took a deep breath and said, "I noticed that you had a lot more clothes and shoes in your wardrobe than I did in mine and got super jealous of you when I'm the fashion designer of the family." Lori's tears then stopped and then she started to look a little miffed. "Wait. You mean, this whole time, you were mad at me because I had more to wear than you?!" she hissed. "Yeah, I know it seems ridiculous, but-" "It doesn't seem ridiculous! It is ridiculous! Leni, I was afraid I did something literally uber terrible, and it was just a petty thing in the end! That was no reason to get mad at me! I was going out of my way to cheer you up! I turned down a call from Bobby for you!" "You did all that for me?" "Of course! You're my sister, and I only want to make sure that you're happy. But next time, don't get upset over something so trivial." Leni chuckled a little nervously. "Okay, I guess I did get a little carried away there." "A little?" Lincoln asked. "Lori was about to move into my room over that?!" "Well, why else would I wear your clothes from time to time, Lori?" Leni asked. "I guess you did admire it a bit. Just, from now on, ask before you wear it," said Lori. "Okey dokey," said Leni. "Also, how about some designs to match up with your wardrobe?" Lori suggested. "Totes!" Leni agreed. And so, Lori learned a few things about sewing and knitting from Leni and added some new additions to her little sister's wardrobe. "And with that, we're just about even," said Lori. "You got that right, soldier!" said Leni wearing the military getup. "Ah ah ah! Did you ask?" Lori asked. "Oh. Permission to wear military getup, mam?" Leni asked. "Permission granted," said Lori. "Eeeee! Thank you!" said Leni. "And can I wear your special driving outfit? I do like it," said Lori. "Go right ahead," said Leni. "Thanks," said Lori. They then had an idea. "Swapping fashion show!" They then did a little fashion show where they wore each other's different outfits. Lori as the 11 of Hearts, Leni as the High Card for an example. Then even wore each other's main outfits for a shot. "I'm glad this all turned out for the better," said Lori. "Me too," said Leni. The sisters were happy to be back together. And never again would they let something so petty get in the way of their relationship. "Hey, Lori, do you think you're putting on a few pounds?" Leni noticed in the pictures. "What?!" Lori asked a little scared. Well, maybe not never again. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud